Episode 1 (season 2)
"The Story Continues", known in Japan as "Pretty Cure becomes fairies, miyu~!?" (プリキュアが妖精になっちゃった、みゆ～！？ Purikyua ga yōsei ni nacchatta, miyu~!?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC24, is the first episode of the second season of Glitter Force, the 24th episode of the original Japanese version, and the 21st episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall.' Summary ''"After defeating Emperor Nogo, the girls transform into pixies and meet Jubiland's fairy-tale residents. Meanwhile, Rascal plots his revenge."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events *It's revealed that Queen Euphoria hasn't been revived, and that Ulric, Brute, Brooha, Rascal, and Emperor Nogo are still alive. *Ulric summons a Super Buffoon for the first time. *The Glitter Force starts collecting the second set of Glitter Charms. Synopsis The girls return to Jubiland with Pop and Candy, only to find out that Queen Euphoria had not been revived despite all the Glitter Charms being gathered. They began to walk around the castle, but after he notices how afraid the guards are, due to their sizes, he uses his magic to make group into pixies to match the rest of the inhabitants. With that, they decide to have a tour of Jubiland. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrive at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. However, a sneeze by Emily caused everyone to revert to their human forms. The pixies were afraid at first, but after the girls offered them some candies and spoke to them kindly, they were quick to become friends. Meanwhile, Rascal found the core of Emperor Nogo and revived three dead Shadow Realm commanders. He suggested to collect more Negative Energy for Nogo to revive again and creates a Big Red Nose to defeat the Glitter Force. The girls heard from the pixies about the Miracle Jewels which could grant a user any wish. However, its whereabouts are unknown, Candy recalls Rascal asking about this back when he captured her when suddenly, Ulric appears and steals the Negative Energy out of the frightened pixies. He then used the Big Red Nose to turn the candy house into a Super Buffoon. The girls transform but the Buffoon was too strong for them and even absorbed their Sparkle Storm and Sparkle Fire attacks. The Buffoon started going on a rampage and knocked everyone, including Ulric, down. Shocked, the girls rise as they hear the despair of the pixies and continue to fight. The Princess Wands reappear and they use it to transform into Glitter Princess Mode to defeat the Buffoon. It releases two Glitter Charms and they collect them as Ulric retreats. After hearing Queen Euphoria's voice they head back to the castle, where she speaks using telepathy and explained that the original Glitter Charms, which was supposed to revive her were instead given to the Pegasus so that the girls could attain Glitter Princess Mode. She also reveals that Nogo is still alive and they must work together to obtain the remaining Glitter Charm to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Emily encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Queen Euphoria. Agreeing with this resolution, they say goodbye to the pixies and Pop, and the girls, with Candy, return home. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy *Pop Villains *Ulric *Brute *Brooha *Rascal *Super Buffoon Secondary Characters *Queen Euphoria Trivia * According to Emily, this episode takes place on a Saturday.(as she thought that Queen Euphoria was sleeping in.) Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)